The Perfect Honeymoon
by DeadlyNightShine
Summary: Seiya and Usagi are married and enjoying their honeymoon -
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a fanfiction! I really don't know how long this will be but :3 I'm hoping for multi chapter! Seiya will usually be a guy in this fic but since I like him both as a girl and not I will probably make some more with him being a girl.

Chapter One

Seiya smiled at the sight of his Odango sleeping it was their honeymoon and it would be just the two of them for two weeks.

He brushed the hair back from her face he missed it when it was blonde but she looked very ethereal with her silvery white hair. He had married the woman that would become Neo Queen Serenity. In two weeks when they came back from their honeymoon they would start their new lives as King and Queen.

"Odango? It's breakfast time." He whispered to her smoothing her hair down.

"Mmm breakfast sounds good Seiya." Usagi smiled up at him sleepily. "What's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and whip cream"

"Oh! That sounds delicious!" She got up out of bed and put on her white silk robe with pink cherry blossoms on it.

Seiya was staring at her while she put her robe on. "Odango you are so beautiful" _I'm so lucky_, he thought to himself. He smirked at her blush. "You're my wife now I can't believe it."

Usagi smiled as they walked into the kitchen together. "Yes it seems like only yesterday that I met you in high school." They sat down and ate breakfast together.

"So what do you want to do today Odango? Go to the beach?"

Usagi perked up and smiled brightly "Oh yes Seiya I would love to go to the beach!" She ran into the bedroom and changed into a white bikini with pink strings. Seiya changed into a red pair of swim trunks.

"I prepared a picnic for us Odango" Seiya smirked and picked up the basket. "It also has our towels and a blanket in it to"

"You thought about everything Seiya." Usagi smiled and kissed his cheek.

They walked down to the beach together hand in hand.

The white sand of the beach felt so good on his feet and he knew Odango was enjoying it too by the way she was wiggling her feet. "Look Odango the sea is the same color as your eyes" Usagi blushed and smiled.

"You really think so Seiya?" She looked up at him smiling

"Oh yes Odango I do" He kissed her tenderly pulling her down onto the sand.

"Oh Seiya" Usagi moaned kissed him deeper. Seiya pulled away and smiled.

"Come on Odango let's get in the water then we can enjoy the beach together." He winked at her and laid out the blanket before running into the water.

"Seiya! Wait for me!" Usagi ran after him and tackled him in the water causing them both to go under. Seiya came up for air and looked around for his Odango.

"Odango?" He sounded slightly panicked. "Odango? Where are you?" then he felt his swim trunks slip off him and gasped as he was pulled under water again.

Usagi came up and twirled his swim trunks around in the air "Seiya looking for these?" She laughed as she saw his face as he came up from the water.

"Oh you little vixen Odango!" He grabbed for them but she pulled them out of his reach and threw them onto the beach. "Looks like that baseball training I gave you paid off" He smiled. While she was standing there looking victorious he pulled the strings holding her bikini top together and it fell right off her.

"Seiya!" She giggled and covered her breasts with her hands.

"Don't do that Odango. You're so beautiful" He moved her hands away taking in her beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to put it in the last chapter! I sadly do not own Sailor Moon the awesome Naoko Takeuchi does!

A/N: Yes I know there will be no ChibiUsa in this but Usagi knew what she gave up when her heart fell for another! You will wait and see who Mamoru ends up with! I also plan to have stories that lead to this and after it :) (Btw this story is Rated M and it does contain naughty things ^_^ Enjoy)

Chapter Two

Usagi smiled at Seiya as she fed him a strawberry covered in chocolate. He licked her fingers to get all the chocolate off. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Odango I love you so much" He kissed down her neck to her breast where he sucked on of her nipples into his mouth delighting in her moans as it hardened in his mouth.

"Oh Seiya" She put her hands against his head threading her fingers through his hair. Usagi held him to her chest arching her breasts into his mouth. Seiya ran his hand along her thigh slowly teasing her every time he got closer to her hot core. He chuckled softly switching to the other breast he pushed his finger slowly into her core delighting in the moans his Odango was making.

"I want you to beg for me Odango" He moved his finger in and out of her slowly his thumb drawing circles around her clitoris. Usagi gasped and tried to thrust into his hand.

"Seiya!" She moaned as he pinched her nipple. Kissing his way to her neck and nibbling her softly.

"I don't hear any begging Odango." He nibbled her neck up to her lips and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Please Seiya take me" She gasped and spread her legs as he got between them and drove himself into her core moaning as they made love.

Seiya picked up his sleeping Odango and took her back to their beach house. She fell asleep as they were talking about the future. She couldn't wait to have a child with him and he just couldn't believe he was having a child at all after being a girl for so many years back on Kinmoku. He smiled as she mumbled something in her sleep as he laid her down on their bed. He undid her odangos and smoothed her hair out. "Sleep well Odango." He whispered as he pulled the blankets over her. Seiya walked into the sitting room and sat down in the oversized chair.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter I hit a writer's block halfway through it T_T


End file.
